Enterprise filesystems can store large volumes of data on behalf of large numbers of users. These filesystems can have thousands of accounts, each account storing any amount of data. Enterprises, businesses, and individuals alike now use large-scale filesystems to make stored data remotely accessible via a network, such as a cloud-based storage environment. Such filesystems are often accessible via closed (e.g., enterprise) and open (e.g., Internet) networks and allow concurrent access via multiple client devices. Furthermore, the amount of data stored for a particular account may grow or shrink without notice, such as by creating, deleting, and/or modifying files.